A Templar Gone Bad 2:An Assassin Gone
by MythicElf
Summary: The sequel to ATGB. Anyone who says there's something harder than keeping your student alive is sadly mistaken. Don't expect a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, peoples! And welcome back to the world of ATGB. I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging like that, but I just couldn't resist. So enjoy this first chapter of the second installment!**

…

**AmaiPOV**

**The loud sound of my stomach rumbling echoed through the cavernous halls of the temple. It had been a long while—how long, I wasn't even sure—since I had eaten. But all I knew was that I was tired and hungry and utterly depressed. I couldn't believe Altair had left me here to die.**

_**He wouldn't do that, **_**I tried to argue. But if that was true, why did he leave?**

_**He was disappointed. Robert lied to him.**_** He hadn't lied. That's exactly what I was sent to do.**

_**But you didn't do it. Once you learned their ways, you began to love the lifestyle, the people—Faruk, Abbas, Raouf. Altair.**_

**I had no argument to that. It was true. I hadn't told Altair the whole truth, no, but he didn't understand. I hadn't betrayed him. This was the last thought I had before a dreamless sleep overtook me.**

…

**I woke with a shadow over me. Something was working with the chains that kept my wrists bound. I squinted in the low light and looked up at the face… my heart skipped a beat.**

"**Alta—!"**

**His hand clamped over my mouth. "Shut. Up."**

**Of course, he didn't want to alert Robert. He resumed his work and before long one of my arms fell, then the other. I rubbed my sore wrists and followed Altair as he silently left the Temple.**

**At the massive door of the decrepit building, where sunlight flooded into my eyes and the openness of the world made me once again feel free, I wrapped my arms around Altair in sheer gratitude. "I knew you wouldn't leave me down there."**

**But he pried himself out of my grip. "Don't thank me," he muttered, stepping forward to disappear into the crowd.**

…

"**Amai, you did not complete your mission in Jerusalem, as was your order," Al Mualim stated flatly. "Explain yourself."**

**I thought fast for a good lie. "Among the city's people I heard that Robert had returned to Solomon's Temple. As I went to investigate he captured me, and I am thankful to Altair for my rescue."**

**He sighed. "From now on, Altair will accompany you on all of your missions. Go."**

"**Thank you, master," I said quickly and descended the stairs. Altair was at the door of the library, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. One look at me and he was leaving.**

"**Altair, wait!" I called after him, jogging to keep up with his quick steps, "I have to talk to you. Explain things."**

"**There's, nothing to explain," he mumbled darkly.**

"**Altair, **_**please.**_** If you'd just listen—"**

**He turned on me, grey eyes blazing beneath his hood. "Amai, I have done all the listening I need to," he growled accusingly, advancing on me with every word he spoke. "I went back for you because I didn't want to believe it. **_**Any**_** of it. But the whole time I was wandering the city trying to make sense of this whole situation there was a little feeling telling me that I was wrong. And you know what? I was. The whole time you were here, learning from me, you **_**knew.**_** You KNEW he was there this WHOLE time and you **_**didn't tell anyone.**_** You obviously retained some loyalty to them, so why don't you just go back and leave me the hell alone."**

**As I felt the cool stone press against my back I uttered one last, "But…"**

"**Go, Amai." He sighed, already walking away.**

**When he said that I realized that he'd shown me something—a part of him that he'd never shown to anyone else—his heart. And I'd broken it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So Altair hasn't exactly gotten over it. Don't worry, he will.**

…

**(AltairPOV)**

**I went into Amai's quarters. "Get up," was all I said before grabbing her wrist and dragging her into my room. I closed and locked the door behind me—this was a private conversation.**

"**Oh, now you want to talk?" She spat at me.**

"**No, you're talking," I hissed, my voice furious and icy. "I want answers. And you're lucky I'm even listening to you at this point."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

**I crossed my arms. "You betrayed me, you betrayed the Brotherhood, and you betrayed Robert. Do you even have a sense of loyalty?"**

"**Altair, you don't understand. I never—"**

"**Answer my question."**

**She rolled her eyes. "I'm still here, aren't I?"**

"**That doesn't mean a thing. You were meeting with Templars."**

"**I was no—"**

"**Looks like it to me," I growled, advancing on her. She held her ground.**

"**Do you want answers or not?"**

**I threw my hands up in exasperation. "You know what? I'm not even sure."**

"**Altair, just shut up for a second," she said, and her lips were on mine. Hell yeah, I was angry, but for a second I didn't care. Instead I was succumbing to her well-timed trap. Her fingers curled in my short hair as she pulled me back onto the bed. One hand supported me above her as the other tried to blindly find its way into her clothes.**

**Before long said clothes were gone from our bodies and laying in a gray-and-white heap in the floor. I was going to prove to us both that I didn't care what had happened, what the truth was, only that she was here now and she was on our side. That she was mine.**

…

**I sat up in bed with a groan. Why was I so tired…?**

**Something warm squirmed beside me and I remembered what had happened last night. Amai had a purple spot on the inside of her thigh—a bruise that marked her as mine, no one else's.**

**There was a knock on the door. "Altair? Altair, are you awake?"**

**I was going to get up when I noticed me state of undress. After fumbling through the heap of clothes I pulled on my pants and trudged over to the door with a yawn. "What, Raouf?"**

"**Al Mualim wants to speak with you and Amai, but I can't find her anywhere."**

"**I'll get her," I volunteered and he left.**

**Door closed, I went back to Amai and straddled her hips to keep her from moving around too much. "Amai…?" I purred softly into her ear. "Amai, wake up."**

**She moaned awake. "Altair… what are you doing?"**

"**I'm waking you up more gently," I smiled. "Isn't that what you wanted?"**

"**You remembered," she said jokingly.**

"**Of course," I murmured before our lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet and beautifully long.**

**I forgot about Al Mualim.**

…

"**Altair, how did it go?" Faruk asked, walking downhill with me to the training ring as the sun set. We leaned against the fence.**

"**Amai provided us with information about the Templars' innermost workings, Solomon's Temple in particular," I explained. "And he gave me a lecture about forgetting to go to him earlier."**

**He crossed his arms with a sigh. "So, you and Amai…"**

"**Is it that obvious?" I pulled my canteen from my belt and took a few long swallows.**

"**No, but Abbas told me you two had quite a night," he grinned. I practically inhaled my canteen.**

**Faruk banged on my back while I choked. "Why was he awake?" I coughed when I regained my ability to speak.**

**He just shrugged.**

**We stood for a few moments in an awkward silence when he asked, "Do you think she'd share?"**

**I nearly took his head off.**

…

**A/N: Faruk, the ever playful. This is why I love him, the nosy little miscreant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AmaiPOV)**

"**Amai, it seems that my students do not understand what it means to wield a blade," Faruk called as I left the library. "Perhaps you could show them what you know?"**

**I shrugged and followed him down to the training ring. I needed a good workout anyway; Altair had forced me to stay at the fortress to 'recover from my capture'.**

"**Isn't Altair the one you usually spar with?" I asked, the sun glowing warm above us as I vaulted over the fence.**

**He nodded at the gate. "He wanted to watch."**

**Great. If I lost, I'd never hear the end of it.**

_**So don't lose,**_** a voice in the back of my mind commanded. I drew the short blade from my scabbard and stood poised for an attack. Abbas entered on the opposite side and drew his sword.**

**He attacked first, as I knew he would. It was easy to block his repetitive attacks, but only because I knew better. "Come on, Abbas," I taunted, "Don't go easy on me."**

**He grinned and came at me again. I blocked his sword, but as I did so he brought his knee up into my leg. I let out a pained grunt and staggered back a few steps.**

"**What did Altair do to you?" He laughed.**

**I took a deep breath and proceeded to ignore the bruise that would definitely be much bigger in the morning. "You should know, shouldn't you?"**

"**Of course," he nodded, that annoyingly smug gin still on his face. "It's just like old times, isn't it? You pick a fight with me and **_**lose.**_**"**

"**If I remember correctly, she won last time," Altair's voice sounded behind me, much closer than the gate. "But, on the other hand, she did ask you not to hold back."**

"**You can shut up now," I growled, my eyes trained on Abbas. The amusement in Altair's voice and the snickers of Faruk's onlooking students were working together to give me a bad headache. "**_**Both**_** of you."**

**But, of course, Abbas ignored me. "I assume you want to keep the humiliation short."**

**And Altair laughed. "Watch it, Abbas. She might surprise you."**

**Abbas ignored him. "This is why you would've been better off training with me."**

**I disregarded his ego. Altair was the only one who arrogance suited, and even he was getting better with that. So Abbas might as well drop it.**

**The minute he stepped to attack me I dropped to the ground. I spun around and scythed his legs out from under him. It was unorthodox, yes, but obviously quite effective. He hit the ground with a muffled thud and I quickly moved to kneel on his chest, pressing my short blade against his face hard enough to draw blood.**

"**Okay…" Abbas grunted, wincing a bit, "You won… get up…"**

**A grin spread across my face. "No. I don't want to keep the humiliation short."**

**Wood creaked behind me, but I was having too much fun to look up. "Amai, stop. You're going to hurt more than his pride," Altair told me. I begrudgingly sheathed the dagger and stood over Abbas, who now had a bright red line running across his cheek.**

"**This is why she's my apprentice and not yours," Altair grinned, holding out his hand to Abbas. He helped the novice up and leaned in to whisper venomously, "Spy on us again and I won't save you next time."**

…

**A/N: There's Altair, returning to his murderous attitude. Des this fix the OOC moment?**

**-D0N**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, guys, but it took FOREVER to write. In this chapter, Amai and Altair are in Damascus, and since the rafiqs never have names, I named him Famas. Yes, that's also the name of a gun, and I did that on purpose because he's such an instigator. I just couldn't resist.**

**Eris-evans, this chapter's all for you.**

…

**AmaiPOV**

"**This mission is special," Famas was telling me. "It requires a great deal of care."**

**But I was confused. "I'm doing something out of the ordinary?"**

**He nodded. "You're going to seduce him."**

**My eyebrows shot up to my hood and Altair crossed his arms. "What good ****will that do?"**

"**It's a bit unorthodox, I'm afraid," Famas said, reaching under the counter to produce a small vial, "But it shall prove effective on the actual mission."**

"**Poison?" Altair asked, clearly annoyed. But for what reason is beyond me.**

"**Yes, Altair," Famas sighed. "Poison."**

"**And Al Mualim agreed to this?"**

**Famas stared at him with a vicious green glare. "Is this her mission, or yours?"**

**I just about laughed. Apparently Malik wasn't the only one with the balls to challenge Altair, who now had nothing to say.**

"**Good. Now Amai," he continued, turning to me, "Majad al-Hassan is your mark. You are to infiltrate his feast and kill all of the guests. Poison the wine."**

"**What if they won't let me in?"**

"**They will," he answered calmly, bending down once again to retrieve a bundle of red fabric. "I've had on of my novices kill a member of al-Hassan's harem. You will take her place."**

**I'm pretty sure I heard Altair growl when he said this.**

"**As I said before, you must be very careful on this mission. Don't let anything break your cover. Appeal to Majad—be…" he paused for lack of a word. "sexy."**

**And with that Altair was almost stomping out of the room, mumbling something like, "Damn lucky bastard…"**

"**Aw, Famas, I think you hurt his feelings."**

**He looked up at me, humor in his bright green eyes. "What feelings?"**

…

**(AltairPOV)**

**I didn't watch her put on those ridiculous clothes. I didn't listen to her gripe about how different they felt, and I definitely didn't watch her bust her ass when she couldn't climb the fountain. But I had to help her out, and she left me with nothing but my bad—well, worse-than-normal attitude.**

**Because I'd known her for so long, I was thinking of her more as an assassin—**_**my **_**assassin—than as a woman. Which is why Famas' mission struck me as such a surprise. I still didn't understand why she couldn't crash the feast and kill them all.**

_**That's not why you're upset.**_

**Was that my voice in my head or Malik's? Hell, I was just glad this mission wasn't his—he'd be mocking me the entire time I was here.**

**But that's beside the point. The voice in my mind—whosever it was—was right; I wasn't particularly upset about the poison. It was actually quite smart, sneaking in and tainting the wine. Maybe I was afraid for her? I mean, what if she forgot the wine was poisoned and died? No, she isn't stupid. What if they found her out and attacked her? She could run. What if he—no, I'd kill him myself. But while I hadn't been watching her put on those clothes, those bright red harem clothes with her gold eyes shining over the veil, her raven-black hair shimmering with ornaments… I swear my brain melted a little. And the lucky bastard got to see her in them for a good few hours.**

**So I finally came to the **_**ingenious**_** conclusion that—as idiotic as it was—I was jealous of Majad al-Hassan.**

…

**(AmaPOV)**

**When I entered Majad's courtyard I couldn't believe my eyes. It was beautiful and open, with the sun glowing orange on the stone pillars and gigantic plants hugging the wall in stone pots and—**

"**Susri, where have you been?"**

**I spun around to face a girl in green, a mousy little thing who couldn't have been older than nineteen, with her hands on her narrow hips. And apparently my name was Susri. "Sorry, I was enjoying the courtyard."**

"**Well, there's no more time for sightseeing," she huffed, "The feast is about to start."**

**She lead me over to a shaded corner of the room, where there were three other women were dressed the same as us; one in gold, blue, and purple. Guests were still pouring in the doorway when Majad came out of an upstairs room, dressed in a decorated blue robe. He descended the stairs and spoke loudly, his voice echoing among the pillars.**

"**Welcome, esteemed guests, to my illustrious feast. It is a sort of going away celebration, as I will be leaving for Egypt tomorrow. So for now, eat, drink, and enjoy!"**

**By the time his little speech was complete he was at the foot of the staircase, heading toward the gurgling fountain of fermented grape juice. I clutched the little vial in my pocket. Majad took a long swallow, looked directly at me, then cracked a smile and disappeared into a crowd of his guests.**

**While Majad conversed with his guests, the mousy girl—whose name I eventually found was Emwiya—convinced me to eat. The food, whatever it was, was quite good, actually. I was used to dried strips of meat and water, so some fresh meat and wine was wonderful.**

**After the meal Emwiya told me that we were going to do our jobs, to pleasure the men of the feast. This was my moment to find Majad. As I headed into the throng of males I could hear their whispers, feel their eyes burn holes in my back (and a little lower), when someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Some of the others made sounds of defeat as I looked into the smiling face of Majad al-Hassan.**

…

**(AltairPOV)**

**What could I say, I was curious. I couldn't stay in the bureau with both said curiosity and jealousy gnawing at my mind. It was a little after dark now, and I figured I could take a walk that may or may not end up at Majad's courtyard.**

**The moon threw distorted shadows across the sandy ground as I crouched on a little section of wall that had a wonderfully convenient view of the entire place. I switched into eagle vision to scan the crowd and there she was—a little blue dot in a massive sea of yellow. A little blue dot fervently arguing with one of the yellow. Majad.**

**My eyebrows dipped in interest and I locked on her, so as to better hear her rant.**

"**Come on, Susri," he was saying, "Come with me."**

**Susri?**

**She just shrugged. "I'm not so sure about this, Majad."**

"**But… the way you acted on the balcony…"**

**I chuckled. She'd been leading him on, the devious little miscreant.**

"**Majad, I'm not going with you."**

**He looked disappointed for a moment, then regained his regal composure. "You are part of **_**my**_** harem. You are here for no other reason than to do what I say."**

"**Not exactly," she said with a smile and raised her hand to his face—her left hand. He stared at the empty space where her ring finger had been and his face contorted in anger.**

"**You little—!" he exclaimed and backhanded her so hard that she recoiled. "What did you do?"**

**I narrowed, bristling; the skin along my spine tingled with malice. My knees ached, but I didn't care—I wanted to hear what the bastard had to say next.**

**Amai staggered back a few steps and thumbed the corner of her mouth. "I poisoned your wine. Every single person in here is going to be dead by morning."**

"**Doesn't that include you? After all, you drank wine as well."**

**She laughed. "I'm not stupid, Majad. Of course not. You, however, are the first on that list."**

"**Then I will die a happy man," he said. And I didn't know what he meant until he had her up against the wall. She struggled against his grip and before long she was screaming at him in French. Fury coursed hot through my blood and I dropped to the ground, eyes narrowed to slits and the urge to kill roaring in my ears.**

"**That's enough, Majad." I hissed.**

**He turned to me with a furious expression, wondering who dared to disturb him. "Who are you?"**

"**A friend of hers."**

**He looked me over for a few seconds, decided I wasn't important, and turned back to his quarry. "We're busy."**

_**How dare you ignore me? **_**I walked up, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and dragged him away from Amai. "I don't care."**

"**Get OFF ME!" he pushed my hand away and threw a punch. I caught his hand in mine and twisted; the resulting sound was a satisfying **_**CRACK **_**as something broke. His elbow or his wrist, I didn't really care. He staggered back a few steps and cradled his arm with pained grunts.**

**I grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to his knees. "Apologize, dammit."**

"**I'm sorry," he mumbled dejectedly, and I sunk my hidden blade into his spine.**

**Amai slid to the ground and hugged her knees. I stepped over Majad's body—unknown to the rest of the party—and went up to her. She said nothing, just looked up at me with her big gold eyes, an unreadable expression on her face.**

**She said nothing the whole way to the bureau. When we got there, she dropped in before me, sat down on the pile of pillows, and hung her head, when her shoulders began to quiver.**

"**Amai…" I began, sighing in concerned sympathy. I reached out to put my arms around her but she pushed me away.**

**She looked at me and… well, I wasn't expecting that. She **_**wasn't**_** crying, her lashes **_**weren't **_**rimmed with tears, she **_**didn't **_**need a hug. She was **_**grinning at me.**_

"**You were jealous of him," she accused, pointing a finger in my chest.**

"**What—?" I shook my head, confused.**

**She grinned wider and crossed her arms over her crimson chest. "Face it Altair, you were jealous."**

"**I… you were in trouble." It was true, I had no excuse. My skill was in weapons, not words.**

"**But you weren't even supposed to be there in the first place."**

**I sighed. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"**

"**It's not likely."**

"**Fine. I was jealous of Majad. Is that better?"**

"**Much," she laughed. "And I know why."**

"**Do you now?"**

**She nodded. I said nothing, waiting for her to continue.**

**She rolled her eyes. "Oh, like I'm going to **_**tell **_**you."**

…

**A/N—Okay, so it was a little OOC. Sue me. I had to do this somehow.**

**-D0N**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Argh guys I'm sorry this took so long! I just got finished writing this after a severe bout of writer's block, which is why I started other stories, but now ATGB2 is back and going to be updated regularly! X3**

…

**(AmaiPOV)**

**I pulled myself up onto the roof with shallow breaths and immediately my hand was back to my stomach, curled around at my side. The crowd back on the ground was probably making astounded comments at my climbing skills, but all I could hear was the rapid beat of my heart. My muscles ached and my lungs burned and my wounds stung with bloody pain and all I knew was that I needed to get to the bureau **_**now.**_

**So as I finally stood over the woven roof of Malik's safe haven I couldn't help but let out a rattling sigh, even though shadows were clawing along the edges of my vision. And although quieted by my loud pulse I could still hear Altair and Malik's angry voices when I dropped into the anteroom.**

"**Stop arguing and **_**help me,**_**" I shouted, and as my knees buckled and I fell to all fours I let out a string of French that I would never care to repeat.**

"**Amai, what happened?" That was Altair's voice, I think. It was close and there were hands on my shoulders.**

"**Too many guards…" I heard myself answer, weakly, as I squeezed my eyes shut in pain. "I… missed an archer…"**

"**I see," and that was Malik, his voice calm and understanding. I gasped as he examined the arrow in my side. "The arrow isn't very deep, but these cuts are…" His fingers brushed the skin along one of the deep gashes on my back. "Good, they don't come close to any of you bones."**

"**We can see that," Altair barked with disdain.**

"…**Not the time," I hissed through clenched teeth.**

"**I agree," Malik said. "We should get the arrow out first."**

**Altair's hands moved from my shoulders to my face. "Amai, I need you to relax."**

**I could do nothing but nod as Malik was saying, "Stop talking and get your ass over here."**

"**What?"**

"**You need to break the arrow, as you see I can't do it," he hissed.**

"**Dammit, this is **_**not the time!" **_**I yelled, tired of their ceaseless disputes. They were silent for a moment, and I imagined they were looking at me in surprise.**

"**Right." Altair huffed and I heard him move over. "Brace yourself."**

**I held my breath and felt the arrow twitch when Altair grabbed it. There was the sound of splitting wood and I let out a small cry, my fingers clenching the pillows below my hands tightly. **_**Assassins don't cry, assassins don't cry,**_** I was telling myself over and over.**

"**There, it should be easier to remove now," Altair's voice came soothingly to me. I nodded a little and he thumbed away the wet line on my face, without the usual scolding.**

**Malik removed the arrow and sighed. "She needs stitches. Altair, here; you clean her wounds, I'll get the supplies."**

**There was shuffling as he stood, and he disappeared into the doorway. Altair took away my gloves and gauntlets, then moved back to undo my belt. My hood went over my head, and before long he was peeling my garb away from the bloody gashes on my back.**

**He moved away for a moment, but before I even thought to complain he was back, softly cleaning the wounds with a cool, wet cloth. "Amai, relax. Your muscles are too tight for me to clean well. The worst is over with."**

**I obeyed and let my tightly held muscles loose, feeling suddenly lighter yet heavier at the same time. All at once I was too tired to stay up on all fours; I felt myself fall forward as everything went black.**

…

**When I woke up the world was dark. The sun was long gone, the sky black, and the bright yellow moon threw interesting shadows across the floor of the anteroom. I sat up only to grunt with pain as something tugged at my back. I twisted around to grab at the tight bandages binding my wounds.**

"**You shouldn't do that," I looked up at the sound of Malik's voice. "You'll pull your stitches."**

"**Sorry," I mumbled and righted myself. "Where's Altair?"**

"**He's finishing your mission," he answered. "You should've seen him when you fainted. He panicked."**

"_**Panicked?" **_**Altair was **_**not**_** one to panic.**

**He nodded. "He said he was cleaning your wounds when you just… fainted. He didn't know what he'd done wrong," he paused for a second, as if unsure of what to say next. "He really cares about you, you know. One could go far enough to say that it was love, but I'm unsure if he's capable of any emotion besides contempt."**

**I mirrored his slight smile, but had nothing to say.**

**So he went on. "You should've seen him before. He was arrogant, self righteous. A real pain in the ass. But he's changed all that now. Whether he's actually learned his lesson or it's your doing, I'm not sure."**

**At that moment, Altair dropped in from the roof. Even in the low light I could see relief overtake his usually passive expression and before I knew it his arms were around me. I was wreathed in the familiar scents of hay and sweat and he murmured, "I'll never let this happen again."**

**Right after he said this I was sure I heard Malik from the inner room, "She did it."**

…

**A/N: Yes, yes, it was a bit OOC at the end. This chapter was kinda-sorta transitional, but what happens next is a major point in the story. **

**Until next time, safety and peace. *bow***

**-D0N **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: oh, screw it. I've been trying to think of a chapter when Amai and Altair go to Acre, but it's not coming together in my head. Long story short, she thinks it's dirty. On with the rest of the fic.**

**...**

**(AltairPOV)**

**"You found him once in Jerusalem," Al Mualim said, "And there you shall find him again."**

**My blood boiled in anticipation. Finally we would get the chance to rid the world of Robert de Sable. The idiot had tried to take Amai away from me, so he could consider himself a dead man right now.**

**As Al Mualim finished informing us, I looked over at Amai. It may have been my imgination, but she seemed upset or unnerved, or something. She couldn't be having second thoughts... Could she?**

**We were descending the stairs when I couldn't take it any longer. "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing," she murmured, avoiding my eye.**

**Of course I didn't believe her. "I'm going down to train with Abbas. Do you want to give him another scar?"**

**"No, I'll just go up to my quarters for a while. Come get me when you're ready to leave."**

**And with that she walked away, leaving me standing alone in the doorway of the library.**

**...**

**Whenever I was going to Amai's room I passed my own. Such was the case now, but this time I stopped. There were no sounds out of the ordinary, but something just seemed **_**off, **_**so I went in for peace of mind.**

**I'd been right. Amai was sitting on my table, shoulders quivering, knees pulled into her chest. She was crying?**

**I walked over and stood in front of her. "I thought nothing was wrong?"**

**She looked up at me with a bloodshot gold glare that said something along the lines of, **_**Don't start. **_

**My tone softened. "Well, what's bothering you?"**

**"We both know that Robert's got it in for me now," she spat his name with contempt. "Ever since we left Solomon's Temple I knew we'd have to kill him, but I didn't know it'd come so soon, I just-" her voice cracked and she buried her face in her knees again.**

**My eyebrows shifted in concerned sympathy. "You're afraid." It was neither a question nor an accusation, just the statement of a fact.**

**She nodded feebly. "Go on, say it."**

**"Say what?"**

**"That I'm just a scared little Templar girl who's in over her head."**

**I crossed my arms. "I wasn't going to say that."**

**She looked up at me disbelievingly, her eyes watery and lashes glistening with tears.**

**"Listen," I sighed, thumbing a tear from her face. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid. Fear is what keeps us careful, keeps us from doing something stupid. We've all been afraid at one time or another- why do you think I brought you here? You all had me cornered; I was scared out of my mind."**

**"But assassins don't cry." she mumbled stubbornly. I was beginning to regret telling her that.**

**"Don't worry about it," I said dismissively, sliding a hand into her hood with the intent to make her look at me. She leaned her wet cheek into my palm and I pulled her closer, into a hug. Her knees dropped and she put her hand on mine. My chin rested on top of her head.**

**"You're ready for this," I murmured to her, "I trained you myself."**

**"You and Faruk."**

**A light smile spread across my face. "We both say you're ready."**

**She said nothing, which slightly frustrated me.**

**"Amai, I'm going with you," she knew this already, but she needed the reassurance. "I'll be there, fighting by your side like always. I won't let you get hurt."**

**"... You promise?"**

**I was so surprised I almost laughed. "**_**That's **_**what you're afraid of? That someone would kill you?"**

**"I'm not afraid to die," she corrected a little too quickly, "I'm afraid to suffer."**

**"You have my word- I'll torture the moron who'd try."**

**I felt her smile spread across my chest. "I know you would."**

**She sat up, dried her face with a sleeve, and grinned. "Let's go kill the bastard."**

**...**

**A/N: aww, cute^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: danger, danger. The dark part of the story is coming up soon. I warn you that it might be a little OOC, and I apologise for that. It doesn't even start in this chapter, but I just wanted to warn you.**

**...**

**(AmaiPOV)**

**Yes! Robert was ours, finally! At Majd Addin's funeral a whole hoard of Templars attacked us and he shied away from the fight a little. When we demolished his little army, the idiot actually tried to run! I followed him in the streets while Altair ran alongside me on the rooftops. He was as good as dead, and all three of us knew it.**

**The crowd thinned around me and I saw him, only yards ahead. I was going to get the kill! Just as I let loose my hidden blade Altair dropped down onto him. The shriek he let out was quite womanly as he was tackled to the ground.**

**Altair pulled off Robert's helmet and we realised that it wasn't him. It was his daughter. "Maria?"**

**"You are too late, assassins," she began, but I didn't listen. It wasn't Robert, so it didn't matter to me. Altair could listen to her if he wanted.**

**In the end he let her go. I didn't care; it was her father we wanted, not her.**

**"Come on," he said, grabbing my arm and leading me to a ladder before the guards could find us. We hid in the nearest roof garden. "We need to talk to Malik."**

**"Why? What did she say?"**

**He turned to me with surprise. "You weren't listening?"**

**"No."**

**He smacked me in the back of my head (NCIS, anyone?). "It was important."**

**"Tell me then."**

**"Robert set the whole thing up. He knew we'd be at the funeral," he sounded so disappointed. "And now he's gone to Arsuf to try and unite Richard and Saladin against us."**

**I thought about it. "We have to tell Al Mualim."**

**"I don't think so. We might be out of time by then."**

**I poked my head out of the roof garden to check for guards and made my way to the bureau, Altair following closely. He told me to wait in the anteroom while he spoke with Malik. My hearing sort of unfocused as they decided on a course of action about the mission, but then something piqued my interest.**

**"...because of me you lost your arm, and Kadar," was it just me, or did that sound like an apology?**

**Malik's response came. "I do not accept your apology."**

**"I understand." since when did Altair apologise?**

**"No. You don't," Malik added, "I do not accept your apology because you are not the same man that went with me to Solomon's Temple, and therefore you have nothing to apologise for."**

**I rolled my eyes and ceased to listen. I really didn't care about Altair's redemption with Malik, and it wasn't my business, anyway. They continued talking and my senses dulled to an almost comatose state...**

**"Come on," Altair's hand closed around my wrist, yanking me to my feet and effectively waking me up. "We're going to Arsuf."**

**"I thought you didn't apologise?" I asked, pulling myself up onto the roof after him.**

**He paused. "You didn't listen to the Templar woman, but you listened to **_**that?"**_

**I ignored him. "Who's Kadar?"**

**He ignored me back. "You two look a lot alike, you know."**

**"We do not," I argued, crossing my arms.**

**"You really do. But don't worry, I still like you better," he laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.**

**"Are you going to answer me or not?"**

**"It's none of your business, you little eavesdropper." he said with amused affection to his voice. "Let's go."**

**I shrugged and followed him through the city. It was no big deal; I'd get it out of him or die trying.**

**...**

**A/N: ooh, foreshadowing. Whoever gets it deserves a candy^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: oh geez, it starts here! The darkness, I mean. This chapter is pretty much dialogue from the game, with some extras tossed in. Enjoy!**

**...**

**(AltairPOV)**

**"Hold a moment," Amai said, interrupting king Richard, "it's words we bring, not steel."**

**"You come bringing words of your surrender? It's about time."**

**I stepped forward. "You misunderstand. It's Al Mualim who sends us, not Saladin."**

**He narrowed his eyes. "Assassins! What is the meaning of this? And be quick with it!"**

**Amai's voice was flat and blatant. "You've a traitor in your midst."**

**Richard remained unfazed. "And he has hired you to kill me? If you've come to gloat about it before you strike, I won't be taken so easily!"**

**The thought did cross my mind, but... "It is not you we've come to kill, but him."**

**"Speak, then, that I may judge the truth. Who is this traitor?"**

**Amai walked forward, narrowing her eyes. "Robert de Sablè."**

**"My lieutenant?" he asked, then broke into laughter.**

**"He aims to betray," she hissed.**

**"That's not the way he tells it. He seeks revenge against your people for the havoc you've wrought in Acre," he explained, "And I am inclined to support him. Some of my best men were murdered by some of yours."**

**She snorted, looking up into his face with a sneer. "It was us who killed them, and for good reason."**

**"William of Montferrat," I began, "He sought to use his soldiers to take Acre by force. Garnier de Naplouse, he would use his skills to indoctrinate and control any who resisted."**

**Amai, finally catching on, added the name of our last target before Robert. "Sibrand. He intended to block the ports, preventing your kingdom from providing aid. They betrayed you, and they took their orders from **_**him." **_**With the last word she turned and fixed Robert with a golden glare that would've stopped **_**me.**_

_**"**_**You expect me to believe this outlandish tale?" he sure sounded like he did.**

**"You knew these men," I said, walking up to stand beside Amai. "Better than I. Are you truly surprised to hear of their ill intentions?"**

**Richard turned to Robert. "Is this true?"**

**He took off his helmet. "My liege, these are assassins that stand before us. These creatures are masters of manipulation. Of course it isn't true."**

**Richard looked pensive, and Amai looked like she was going to explode. "We've no reason to decieve."**

**"Oh, but you do," Robert smiled. "You'r afraid what would happen to your little fortress. Can it stand the combined might of the Saracen and Crusader army? Besides, I'm sure your friend here would like some revenge for what happened down in Solomon's Temple."**

**Amai spoke then, malice dripping from her voice. "My concern is for the people of the Holy Land. If I must die for there to be peace, so be it."**

**I couldn't help but look curiously at her when she said this. She met my gaze with a level gold stare - she was serious.**

**"This is a strange place we find ourselves in," I was growing tired of his voice. "Each of you accusing the other."**

**Robert began moving away. "There really is no time for this. I must be off to meet with Saladin and enlist his aid. The longer we delay, the harder this will become."**

**"Hold a moment, Robert," Richard stopped him. I mirrored Amai's mocking grin. **

**"Why? What do you intend? Surely you do not believe them."**

**"It is a difficult decision, one I cannot make alone," he mused. "I must leave it in the hands of one wiser than I."**

**"Thank you," Robert bowed.**

**"No, Robert, not you." Amai snorted. Robert's pride looked hurt.**

**"Then who?"**

**"The Lord." it was my turn to snort. These Crusaders and their religious superstitions. "Let this be decided by combat. Surely God will side with the one whose cause is righteous."**

**"... If this is what you wish."**

**"It is." Richard's voice hardened.**

**And Robert's dropped to a mumble. "So be it. To arms, **_**assassins!"**_

**Richard moved away as the Templars surrounding us drew their swords. I drew my own, and heard Amai bring forth her short blade. We fell into our usual fighting stance, back to back, and before long the guards were all dead. All we had left was the target.**

**"Allow me a few words before you attack, Amai," Robert said, sheathing his sword. We both halted for a moment, confused.**

**"You never were one for religion, but don't you believe it is at least unethical to murder your own father?"**

**Her eyes widened and she took a step back. I narrowed my eyes.**

**At her expression he smiled evilly and continued. "Yes, it seems as if it only takes one night of drunken celebration and a tavern wench to begin a lifetime of regret. Honestly, Amai, I believed you were going to take my place when I became too old and senile to command the Templars myself. But I suppose some children refuse to follow the path set for them..."**

_**Damn straight, **_**I thought, looking over at Amai. She was hanging her head, so I couldn't see her face under the shadow of her hood's beak, but I did see the slight glint of light reflecting off of a tear. I saw her body quivering. Oh no, she believed him.**

**"...Bastard," she hissed, her voice low and angry.**

**"**_**Non**_**, I believe that is you," Robert laughed. I swore to myself that I'd kill Richard if he smirked again.**

**"I'm your daughter..." she said, and it sounded like she was talking to herself. "You... You locked your **_**daughter **_**in chains under an abandoned temple? You sent your **_**daughter **_**as bait for an assassin? You don't **_**deserve **_**to command the Templars."**

**"Neither do you." he drew his sword.**

**"I don't **_**want to, **_**Robert. My life is with the assassins now. And yours is about to end."**

**I fell back into my offensive stance, ready to aid her, when she hissed, "Altair, get out of my way."**

**There was venom in her voice. She wanted this fight to herself. I backed away and she engaged him after swiping furiously at the wet lines on her face.**

**Never before had I seen her fight with such emotion, such... Fury. She moved like a snake, calculated yet unrelenting. Every strike of her dagger was hard and fast, and more than once Robert staggered backwards. Until once it took him a little too long to recover and she sank her blade in between his ribs.**

**After the fight we spoke with Richard for a few moments. She was stressed, and for good reason.**

**As the sun was setting we stopped at a small abandoned village.**

**"Altair, we don't have time for this..."**

**She trailed off as I grabbed her wrists and forced her to sit in front of me.**

**"Amai, don't believe him." I said, brushing away dirt from her face. There was a cut across the bridge of her nose.**

**"But I do," she sighed, her eyes different from the sarcastic, mocking Amai I knew. "Some part of me knew he was telling the truth. You were right about Maria and I looking alike."**

**"I was joking about that."**

**"But it was true."**

**"Forget it," I said, doing my best to clean the wound on her face with my supplies. "Let's just get back to Masyaf so we can tell Al Mualim that Robert is dead."**

**"Yeah," she breathed. Her eyes were dull and she leaned against the hand that was cleaning her face. She must have been tired from the physical and emotional stress.**

**Eventually we fell asleep on that bench, me leaning against the wall, holding Amai in a loose hug.**

**I just wanted to get back to Masyaf so everything could return to normal.**

**...**

**A/N: yeah, Altair, good luck with that...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here goes nothing. Now starts the beginning of the end.**

**...**

**(AltairPOV)**

**Something was wrong. There were no people milling about, no children kicking rocks in the streets. The sun shone, but somehow it was still grey and morbid-looking. This was not good.**

**So I walked up to the only man present, who was standing under the fig tree. "What happened here? Where is everyone?"**

**"Gone to see the Master."**

**"Was it the Templars?" I asked, worry spiking my tone. "Did they attack again?"**

**"They walk the path." Amai stepped up closer when he said this, her face as confused as I felt.**

**"What path? What are you talking about?" This mindless blathering was beginning to annoy me.**

_**"Towards the light..."**_

**"Speak sense!" Amai finally snapped, snarling the words and stepping forward.**

**"There is only what the Master shows us. This is the Truth."**

**"You've lost your mind," was the first reaction that came to mind.**

**"You too will walk the path," he continued, "Or you will perish. So the Master commands."**

**After muttering a curse Amai asked, "It was Al Mualim, wasn't it? What's he done to you?"**

**But instead of answering her question he just called out, "Praise be to the Master for he has led us towards the light!"**

**Amai, feeling that he had nothing more of relevance to say, began to walk away. I followed, looking a question at her.**

**"When I killed Robert, he told me that there was one more who knew the secret," she explained. "Al Mualim was who he spoke of."**

**Eventually we came upon the guards who stood at the base of the path to the fortress. I don't know why they attacked us - they'd seen us many times before - but they did. I drew my sword and heard Amai do the same.**

**A few grey-clad guards were killed on both of our parts when a certain grunt of pain reached my ears.**

**Amai.**

**My blood ran cold with rage. The four guards facing me lay dead in seconds, and I was going to kill the others when they began to run. Something silver crossed my vision and stuck into a guard's back.**

**"Altair! Up here!" I had never been so happy to see Malik. I helped Amai stand and slung her arm around my shoulders. She had a long, scarlet line across her stomach, right above the belt. Together we made our way up the hill to Malik and his men, but she was unconscious by the time we reached them.**

**"You picked a fine time to arrive," I said jokingly.**

**"So it seems," he didn't get it. "Is Amai alright?"**

**One of his men gestured to take her. "I hope so. Guard yourself well, friend. Al Mualim has betrayed us."**

**"Yes, and betrayed his Templar allies as well."**

**Why was he so calm about this? "How do you know?"**

**"After we spoke, I returned to the ruins beneath Solomon's Temple," he explained. "Robert had kept a journal there, filled its pages with revelations. What I read there broke my heart, but it also opened my eyes. You were right, Altair. All along, our master has used us! we were not meant to save the Holy Land, but deliver it to him! He must be stopped!"**

**"Be careful, Malik," I warned, "What he's done to the others, he'll do to us, given the chance. You must stay far from him."**

**"What would you propose?"**

**I didn't have to think about it. "Stay here and look after Amai. I'll see if I can reach him."**

**"...All of us?" he almost sounded disappointed. "My blade arm is still strong, and my men remain my own! It would be a mistake not to use us!"**

**I sighed. Malik and his stupid ambition. "Distract these thralls, then. But their minds are not their own. If you can avoid killing them..."**

**"Yes. Just because Al Mualim has disobeyed the Creed doesn't mean we should as well."**

**"And please take care of Amai," I added, "If she dies, the one responsible will pay dearly."**

**This surprised him. "But you said yourself that their minds weren't their own."**

**"This is different." I muttered darkly, pushing past him.**

**...**

**A/N: Grrrr, Altair's gonna torture somebody.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(****AltairPOV)**

**I woke with the sun in my eyes. I was still sitting at Al Mualim's desk, the Piece still in my hand, exhaustion still weighing on my bones. It must've been the entire night I was studying that thing, trying to get it to reveal the answers to the many questions I now had. But I had no success.**

**I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. It was going to take a lot of work to restore everything to the way it had been before this entire ordeal, before Al Mualim's death, before Amai's wounds...**

**"Amai!" I was so shocked I had to say it aloud. I'd been so engrossed in the Piece that I'd forgotten to see her! Hurriedly I got up from the stool and just about sprinted to the infirmary. It didn't matter how sore I was; she came first.**

**"Malik?" I called hesitantly from the door. Was he still there?**

**When I heard no answer I went in myself, only to be stopped in my tracks by a vicious golden glare that was the opposite of what I was expecting.**

**"I've been waiting for you." he hissed quietly, so as not to wake the injured.**

**"I know," I sighed apologetically. "I fell asleep. How is she?"**

**I looked around before giving him time to answer. The room was full of guards that were hurt yesterday, so Amai will have been lost in the sea of grey hoods. I turned back to Malik. "Well? What did Sahib say?"**

**"Altair, just stop for a moment," he told me. I didn't listen; instead I was scanning the room again, eager to hear that Amai was alright, that Sahib had healed her. But there was a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, brother. She lost a lot of blood."**

**My heart seemed to stop as a feeling of grief overtook me. Or was it guilt? I'd vowed to protect her, and yet she'd been hurt right next to me. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't.**

**But I **_**had **_**to. Amai was gone...**

**"Altair, I'm sorry, I... I know you loved her."**

**When I finally spoke my voice was dark and sibilant. "Who?"**

**He sighed. "Abbas."**

**With that I shook off his hand and more or less stomped out of the infirmary, willingly guided by blind fury.**

**"Altair, wait!" he called after me, "It wasn't his fault!"**

**I ignored him. Abbas was a dead man.**

**...**

**He was sitting under the fig tree, his legs crossed and his chin resting on his fists.**

**"Bastard," I hissed, letting my hidden blade leave its sheath. Malik couldn't stop me now.**

**"Altair," he was up extremely fast, backing away as I advanced. "I know. I'm very sorry for what happened."**

**"**_**For what happened? **_**You **_**killed **_**her!" My steps came quicker. His didn't.**

**I punched him in the face and he fell. My knee dropped into his stomach and I held my hidden blade inches away from the scar Amai had given him. He winced.**

**"I'm not going to kill you," I growled, narrowing my eyes. "But I sure as **_**hell **_**want to. And you're going to wish I had by the time I'm done with you."**

**He knew how to get me off him, but he wouldn't dare. Besides, he'd end up with another scar in his cheek if he tried. Footsteps sounded behind me and I looked up into the hazel-green eyes of Faruk. I let Abbas up with one final growl of, "Get out of my sight." and he spared no time in getting away.**

**"There will be time for that later," he said, "Come with me."**

**He led me back to the Fortress. There was a crowd of innocents, just like there had been yesterday, and they all broke into applause as I pushed my way through. In the doorway stood Malik, Raouf, and now Faruk and I. All I could do was try not to look as miserable as I felt as Malik stepped forward and raised my hand.**

**"This is the man who saved our city!" he cheered as the crowd roared.**

**"Malik, I don't feel like this," I mumbled, not caring whether the shadow of my hood hid the words or not.**

**"I know," he whispered back. "Faruk insisted."**

**So I did my best to keep up a proper expression of detached gratitude and accepted the praise half-heartedly. Sometime under the roar of applause I heard Raouf enter the library and return shortly after.**

**"Welcome our new Master!" he proclaimed. Something heavy was placed on my shoulders; at closer inspection I recognized Al Mualim's robe. The crowd raised its cheers again and I let them continue with that falsely placid expression on my face until eventually they gave it up and returned to their lives.**

**"We're sorry to put you through all this," Faruk apologized, "But we had to thank you somehow."**

**"There was no need," I sighed, my gaze steadily drifting towards the tower where my quarters were.**

**Malik got the hint. "Go on. You deserve time alone."**

**With that I trudged up to my room, closing and locking the door behind me. The anger I felt toward Abbas melted into a cold sense of dread that was steadily gnawing a hole in my chest. I took off Al Mualim's ridiculously hot robe and slid to the floor.**

**If only I could see her just one more time... feel her soft lips against mine... the way her bright golden eyes shone when she learned a new skill... how she moved with me when we fought... It didn't matter that she was mocking and sarcastic. I missed it all.**

**I hadn't felt this bad since Adha died. Honestly, I didn't know how much a part of me Amai had become until she was gone, with a black, gaping, empty hole in her place. The saying was true, then.**

**My face felt hot and my eyes burned. **_**Ibn la-Ahad, you're better than this, **_**I scolded myself, **_**you should be out there, torturing Abbas, not sitting in here about to cry like a child.**_

**S****ee? Even the cold, insensitive side of me could sympathize. And I was **_**not **_**going to cry.**

**I leaned my head back against the door and closed my eyes. Memories danced behind my closed lids - the many training sessions under a hot sun, the joint missions we completed, the legions of guards we annihilated together, Amai standing in the orange glow of the Damascus bureau, wearing those beautiful red harem clothes for Majad's party, that very first kiss up on the tower in the white glow of the moon... Until there was the sound of tearing flesh and a scream and I saw Al Mualim's power-consumed grin as he held the glowing Piece of Eden, and he laughed...**

**I woke with a gasp, clutching a hand to my heart. The cold dread I'd felt before was now a searing pain that roared through my body like wildfire, burning away any other emotions I could've felt.**

**A tear ran down my face. I didn't stop it, or the many more that were to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know that I usually only go by Amai and Altair's points of view, but with this being the last chapter, a change of pace is in order. Therefore I give you...

...

(MalikPOV)

"Altair," I called from right outside his door. "Altair, let me in. I need to show you something."

But there was no answer. It wasn't like I was expecting one, anyway. I took a throwing knife from my belt and lodged it into the small space between the door and the wall, right beside the doorknob. It gave a small click as it unlocked, and the wooden door swung open.

As I suspected, there was no assassin in the room. The window was open, though, giving away his method of escape while leaving the door locked. Sooner or later I was going to get that haystack moved from below his window.

I still had to get him to do his job, and to do that I needed to _find _the idiot first. So I thought: where would Altair go if he was really, truly upset?

I knew just the place.

...

Altair had been hiding here since we were children, whenever something too big for his ego to handle was bothering him.

I climbed up the numerous stairs to the highest point in the fortress. True to my suspicions, Altair sat with his back to me on the very edge of the stone, staring listlessly at the bright pinkish-orange of the sky at dusk.

"Malik," he monotoned, "Go away."

"You can't go on like this," I ventured, hoping to get something out of him.

He turned around to look at me, his grey eyes blazing suddenly. "You'd rather me be the way I was?"

"Of course not, but-"

He interrupted me. "Yes, you do. I'm incapable of any emotion beside contempt, remember?"

_Dammit_. I didn't know he'd heard that. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came.

"I knew it," he growled, lifting his head slightly. "Get away from me."

Instead I moved closer, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He made a noncommittal noise.

"I'm serious," I added, a bit apprehensive, "You act like you're the only one who's lost someone dear to them."

He flinched. "I didn't mean to offend."

There was no way he was okay. Altair's apologies were few and far between; he had already given his one for the year, so why did that even _sound _like one? It wasn't right, it wasn't _him. "_Altair, talk to me. Please."

He paused before sighing. "I dreamt about her last night."

I was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I was back on the day of Al Mualim's betrayal, at the clearing where your men felled the guards. I made sure that Abbas was the first to die," he growled.

I winced.

"I felt so... So accomplished, knowing that I had kept Amai alive this time. Everything else remained the same - we spoke at the path to the Fortress, faced Al Mualim in the garden. I thought that everything would go back to normal, that we could be the Masters together, but... She was felled by Al Mualim's sword."

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"She fell back into my arms and _died, _Malik," he reiterated, his brows drawing together. "I felt her heart slow, her body cool. My heart was torn all over again, and I couldn't move, couldn't think..."

I felt my heart drop to my feet. His eyes were glistening with... Were those _tears? _I had never seen Altair cry, not once. Yet here he was, sitting in front of me and not bothering to wipe the drop away as it rolled down his cheek.

It hurt to see him like this. Altair was supposed to be the cocky master assassin we all knew and... Well, tolerated. This was _not him. _

It reminded me of myself in the weeks after Kadar's death. I was angry, I wanted revenge against the man responsible. I couldn't take it, though, and neither could Altair. Abbas was one of our brothers. So, like me, he just had to settle for waiting for the pain to pass.

He needed me, and I knew it.

Since I had become a rafiq I studied medicine, ways to help my brothers when they made it to the safe haven wounded and bleeding. I could set a broken bone with my one hand, bandage a wound as good as any other. But the one thing I had no idea how to mend a broken heart.

...

A/N: *sigh* so there it is. A Templar Gone Bad is finished, I leave the rest to you. I'm actually satisfied with my sadismeter in this story, what do you think? (yeah, I just made up a word. I know.)


End file.
